1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer equipment enclosures, and more particularly to peripheral device carriers for installation into peripheral device bays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer systems including personal computers, workstations, servers, and embedded systems typically include a motherboard on which most of the fixed internal processing circuitry of the computer is mounted. While working memory (such as random access memory or RAM) may be mounted on the motherboard, permanent memory devices typically are not. Many computer systems are designed to have multiple peripheral devices, including memory devices, included in the system. A typical personal computer system includes a processor with associated memory, control logic, and a number of peripheral devices that provide input and output (I/O) for the system. Such peripheral devices include, for example, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, and other mass storage devices such as tape drives, compact disk recordable (CD-R) drives and/or digital video/versatile disk (DVD) drives. Additionally, computer systems often have the capability to interface with external enclosures that include additional peripheral devices. One or more data busses are coupled to connectors that mate with connectors on the peripheral devices to enable electrical communication between the peripheral devices and the rest of the computer system.
Several computer systems are often connected to a central network server including one or more mass storage devices. Multiple disk drives can be configured to cooperate advantageously using technology generally known as redundant array of inexpensive disks (RAID). RAID systems are particularly useful in the network servers because they provide data redundancy, such that if a single disk drive fails, the data stored thereon can be reconstructed from the data stored on the remaining disks. In the most sophisticated network servers and RAID systems, a failed disk drive can be replaced and the data thereon restored by software without interrupting the server's operation. In so-called "hot plugging," the failed disk drive is removed and a new one installed in its place without cutting off the power to the drive or server, and without rebooting the server. Similarly, if storage space becomes limited, disk drives can be added or upgraded without interrupting system operation. A disk drive with this capability is often referred to as "hot-pluggable."
One of the problems with the use of removable disk drives arises when a user attempts to install a carrier including a hard drive or other peripheral device in a slot wherein the internal connector in a peripheral device bay is not compatible with the connector on the peripheral device. If the peripheral device connector does not mate properly with the internal connectors in the bay, the user may jam the carrier more forcefully in the bay, which could result in damage to the connector assemblies or to the device carrier. It is therefore desirable to provide carrier and bay structures that will prevent a user from damaging a peripheral device and/or connectors in the bay when attempting to install a device having an incompatible connector.
Another problem arises when a user attempts to utilize a peripheral device carrier that is not designed for the particular bay. Often, the device carriers are sized to fit snugly within a bay to support the device when it is installed. This maintains the integrity of the connection between the peripheral device and the computer system data bus so that data communication is not interrupted, thus leading to a more reliable computer system. Further, if the device carrier is not the correct size or type, strain may be placed on the connectors, leading to damaged connections and loss of system reliability.